pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Zaishen Trapping
Nice. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 20:47, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :I try. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 20:50, 11 August 2007 (CEST) video How would i go about making a video of this? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 22:03, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :Download a program named FRAPS I believe. I've never needed to make an in-game video before, so I couldn't help you with any technical details. I'm sure they have an instruction manual though. - Krowman 22:06, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::made one and tried to upload it to youtube, and it isnt working. what site should i use to host it then? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 23:21, 11 August 2007 (CEST)nvm ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 05:29, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :::Very nice. - Krowman 09:36, 12 August 2007 (CEST) More videos/pictures If you want to add more videos/pictures, feel free to do so. If i may ask, don't remove the first solo video. i workeded very hard on that. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 21:07, 18 August 2007 (CEST) stub? how is this a stub? i'm going to remove that tag for now, but please explain why it was there in the first place. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 00:05, 25 August 2007 (CEST) err Build:R/Me Underworld Speed Trap Solo does fine. –Ichigo724 19:09, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :but THIS will stop the flow of zaishen trash builds. you cant delete zaishen builds because of an underworld trap build. :p ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 19:19, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::#redirect Build:R/Me Underworld Speed Trap Solo –Ichigo724 20:10, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :::Why? This is for a different purpose. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 21:09, 26 August 2007 (CEST) um...nerf mabey, we should take out EW because of the nerf and sugest another option? 19:08, 2 January 2008 (EST) :the nerf didnt really hurt this very much. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 14:26, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::seriosuly, cause now u cant even keep the spirit up for more than like 20 seconds. 12:42, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Ew fails. You would have to be a beast master trapper, and seeing as there is only one trap its kind of pointless to bring. I has an instant guarantee 16 win build.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:59, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::woah i didn't notice how much they nerfed it until recently... ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 21:24, 20 February 2008 (EST) Zaishin Arena Trapping Instant win Team Pain Trapper Zero prof=range/necromancer wilder=12+1+3 expert=11+2 curses=6PestilenceSoilspeedof PainTraptraptrapTrap/build Beast Trapper prof=range/any wilder=11+1+2 expert=10+2 beastm=10+2windof ExtinctionSpeedTrapTrapTrapnestTrap/build Damage Rit prof=rit/ranger channeling=12+1+1 communing=11+1 wildernes=6PainShadowsongEarthBindRenewalZephyrRageof SpiritRift/build Support Rit prof=rit/Mesmer channeling=12+1 restoration=12+1+1TransferBody And SoulLightSiphonBloodsongRageHexesof Warding/build :This build is the easiest most effective way to farm the Zaishin Arena, i have only been stopped in a run when the IWAY warriors Stood on our traps for 7 seconds before they went off.... Glitch im sure.. This even works with two heroes running the rits, (Iprefer it that way anyway.) If you run heroes for the rits be sure to disable and micromanage QZ. Also As par usual FS is always in the back.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 16:05, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::P.S. Is for Zaishin elite, Challenge is way to fucking slow imo.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 16:09, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::You know what, i made this guide to prevent that kind of stuff from being posted XD. and 1 support rit is more than enough imo.